


don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unexpected Visitors, food as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Twyla surprises Alexis in New York.Title from "Starving" by Grey and Hailee Steinfield
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts





	don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seadeepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [seadeepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy) in the [schittscreekrareships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection. 



> i hope you enjoy what i've done with this prompt, [seadeepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy)! it's a bit faster pace than i hoped, but i'm happy with it nonetheless, although it's barely unedited god forbid beta'd, so please excuse the inevitable mistakes <3

Alexis is startled out of her trance at a persistent knocking on her door. She was busy creating a promotional poster for Interflix's new holiday film _Last First Kiss._ Yes, it is as bad as it sounds, but this is her job now and Alexis is having the time of her life finally indulging in what she's been destined to do all her life: Public Relations. Does she wish her self-discovery period came sooner? Of course; nothing could make her happier than she is right now, though. 

_Except maybe one thing…_

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD, Twy!" Alexis practically leaps into Twyla's arms as she swings the door back to reveal her best friend from Schitt's Creek. "How are you here? Why are you here? When did you get in?" She shakes her head to stop from spilling out all the questions swirling around her brain. "Come in, come in." Alexis directs Twyla over to the couch.

Twyla's face is practically beaming as her gaze trails around the inside of Alexis' apartment. "You have a lovely place." She says, Alexis, crossing one leg over the other and readjusting her dress in the process.

"David helped me." Alexis can't will herself to wipe the smile off her face just yet; she wants the savor this moment forever, Twyla all gooey-eyed and flushed in _her_ apartment.

There's a stretch of silence for a few moments before Twyla breaks it. "You know when I asked you to give me your address so I could send you followers?" Alexis nods to let her know she's following. "It was a ploy so I could come and see you." Twyla bows her head down, shyly covering the side of her face with her hands.

Alexis removes Twyla's palms from her temples and looks directly into her eyes with a fiery glare hot enough to melt even the tallest of icebergs. "I'm happy you're here." She quickly smiles before continuing, a small chuckle emitting itself from Twyla's lips. "It's really nice to see you, Twy." She pauses, breathing in the scent of the woman sitting in front of her.

"So, what do we do now?" Twyla asks. Alexis blinks her eyes, bringing herself back to the conversation at hand.

"Umm, we could—" _Kiss_ her brain supplies, but it's too soon for that…, right? "Watch TV?"

"That sounds lovely." Twyla snuggles into Alexis' side, her head placed atop her heart as she gets a whiff of the strawberry-pineapple scented perfume she gifted her three years ago for her birthday. Twyla smiles into Alexis' chest, relishing in her repurchasing the body spray with her on the mind.

* * *

After a long three hours of indulging in God awful Hallmark movies for the sole purpose of critiquing the plot, or lack thereof, Twyla yawns, stretching out her limbs like a dog post-nap. "Lex?" She says sleepily, moving her head to the crook of Alexis' neck as she hums. "Can I sleep with you? If you would rather put me in some guest room that's okay, but I—" Alexis cuts her off before she has the opportunity to spiral.

"I would love that, Twy." Alexis tosses a knitted throw perched on the arm of the couch over the two of them, wrapping her arms around Twyla's waist to bring the two of them closer, if it's even possible for their bodies to be more flush. 

* * *

The next morning, Alexis is the first to wake up. She lightly combs her fingers through Twyla's locks to slowly pull her out of her sleepy haze. "Good morning," Alexis smiles once she finally opens her eyes. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Twyla teases, shimmying her shoulders and bumping elbows with Alexis. 

"Let me rephrase: would you like me to _get_ you an order of French Toast from the business down the street?" She punctuates her question with a few pokes to Twyla's bicep.

Twyla rolls her eyes in adornment. "That's more like it," Alexis lightly pushes Twyla off her body. "But, yes, I would like that." 

Alexis whips out her phone to open the Uber Eats app. She clicks a myriad of buttons in record time; Twyla can tell she's gone through this routine _several_ times before. "And," She draws out the last sound as she finishes placing her credit card information. "It'll be here in 20 minutes!" Twyla smiles up at her, loathing in the generosity. Considering that she rarely pays for her own meals at Twyla's café, it's a miracle she's willing to spend an extra $12 just on shipping a meal to her apartment for her. 

"Did you order yourself something?" Twyla inquires.

"No," Alexis shrugs her shoulders and stands up from her seat. "Today is all about _you_."

Twyla stands up, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm actually here for a week."

Alexis' jaw involuntarily drops. "We get to spend... seven _days_ together?! That's amazing, Twy!" 

"Well, I thought if I'm already coming, I might as well make the most of it." She relaxes her shoulder blades, letting her back straighten itself out. 

Without thought, Alexis pulls Twyla in for a hug that lasts a beat too long. Twyla can't help smiling for the entirety of the embrace, wondering what it'd be like to pull back _just_ far enough to connect their mouths in a sloppy kiss full of longing desire, like it's something they've both wanted for as long as they can remember, the reason they've kept holding onto hope for the last few years of their friendship; it's all Twyla's wanted for as long as she can remember. Before she has anymore time to ponder on kissing Alexis, however, she's left standing alone and shivering in the middle of her living room at the release of her soft, yet femininely muscular arms. 

The doorbell rings, both women turning their attention to the rectangular block of wood at the entrance to her apartment. "I'll get it." Twyla grins, making her way over to the aforementioned door. Alexis throws a quick wink over her shoulder as she tosses her hair over the other. _God,_ Twyla thinks as she grabs the bag of bread from the delivery driver, thanking him for his service. _That might be the hottest thing I've seen._

"What did you say, Twy?" Alexis steps towards her, crowding Twyla against the wall as her libido overpowers any sense of rational thinking. "Something about… me being _sexy_ , I think it was."

Alexis' ability to flip on her seductive switch at the drop of a hat triggers a lump to form in the back of Twyla's throat. She chokes on her words, figuring out the most efficient way to continue the interaction that'll land her in Alexis' bed, but she eventually settles on _I wasn't supposed to say that aloud_. While it's true, she was hoping for something a bit more tantalising.

Alexis removes herself from Twyla's personal bubble. "How about we talk about this over breakfast, okay?" She presses a light peck to Twyla's cheek and even though she's done it a hundred times before, this time feels _different_ in a hopeful, light at the end of the tunnel sort of way.

* * *

"How long have you liked me?" Alexis places her utensils down and smooths out the napkin lying across her infamous beige floral skirt. 

"Huh?" Twyla croaks out, feeling raw in a way that's never been exposed before.

Alexis takes another bite of her eggs prior to continuing. " _I've_ liked you since Ted and I broke up."

Twyla cocks an eyebrow. "But you guys got together after that?" 

"And I still loved him," Alexis confirms. "It was more of a way for me to hold off on confronting you." 

"Wow," Twyla breathes out. "All this time I just assumed you were a straight girl." She bites off a piece of her French Toast through a quirked smile.

"I see why you'd think that." Alexis says simply, redirecting the conversation back to Twyla. "Answer the question; how long have you liked me? I told you, so I think it's only fair I know."

"Our jewellery swap." Twyla wastes no time on answering with the words that have been weighing down her chest for the last handful of years. 

Alexis nearly chokes on her sip of orange juice. "I was a bitch that day, asking for something back I gave to you." 

"You looked gorgeous doing it." Twyla giggles and Alexis joins in. Their chortles harmonise with one another creating a symphony of beautiful guffaws. "What do we do now?" She asks once the cacophony has subsided enough to allow Twyla to catch her breath. 

Instead of responding with words, Alexis stands up. Twyla scoots her chair away from the edge of the table, having a feeling she knows what's coming next, and, sure enough, she does. 

Alexis sits sideways on Twyla's lap and wraps her arms around her shoulders. She interlocks her fingers along the nape of neck as Twyla places her hands on Alexis' hips. Next thing they know, their mouths are exchanging heat in a fury of love and fondness, but also lust and lechery; Alexis hasn't forgotten about Twyla calling her hot and she doesn't plan on forgetting until Twyla forgets.

It's everything they've fantasised about and more.

Following the kiss, Alexis connects her forehead with Twyla's. "What do we say we forget about breakfast and take this to the bedroom?" 

"I'd be _very_ into that idea." Alexis hops off Twyla's lap and extends a hand for her to grab which she accepts instantly. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to expose myself so early in the trip."

"What can _I_ say, I have an intoxicating effect on people." Alexis winks and flicks her locks in the same way she did prior. 

_Alexis Rose will be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands) or [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com)!


End file.
